The prior art arch wire fixed orthodontic appliance systems usually comprise a plurality of brackets and tubes which are cemented or banded to the labial and buccal surfaces of the respective teeth around the arch, and which are intercoupled by an arch wire extending around the external surface of the teeth. Although the prior art appliance systems are effective, they are unsightly and embarrassing to the wearer. Moreover, there is a problem in the prior art labial and buccal appliance systems of the maxillary teeth contacting and biting off the attachments, when the attachments are bonded to the respective teeth.
The direct bonded orthodontic arch wire appliance system of the present invention includes attachments which are configured to be cemented to the lingual surfaces of the mandibular teeth. The system of the invention is virtually invisible, and there is no tendency for the maxillary teeth to contact or bite off the attachments. Moreover, the system obviates any scarring of the facial enamel surfaces of the teeth.